Howard Immerson
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Howard Immerson is a techy nerd at heart, but an information gathering Mindhunter in mind and spirit. Infected like the others during the second prom by Sarah under Hysterica's control, he becomes the information gather/detective Zeta of the Darke Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Howard Immerson *'Codename': Sherlock *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Ice Blue (both forms) *'Eyes': Green (yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Computers, hacking, collecting viruses (like stashing nukes), anime girls *'Dislikes': People trying to mess with his computer *'Family': Mother, Father (Unknown) Appearance Human/Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Howard's life is a mystery, even to the pack. Most of his life, he was pretty much a shadow, keeping to himself to his computer; a recluse if you would. Since Howard was a child, his father has always been out of home, so his mother dedicated herself to supporting their father-less house. In grade school, he developed his interest in computers. Since the time he entered middle-school, he had been living alone, having illegally overwritten his personal records stored in city authority's servers. Three years before his days at High Bridge Academy, Howard Immerson was a freelance hacker genius who aspired to challenge himself. He did this by targeting the Cybertech Corporation owned by the Darke family and used his hacking skills to bypass their security and send their stocks into free fall. However, he underestimated their capabilities to track and find him and was eventually chased down by their security teams, but was saved by Sandra. His undeniable skill at hacking the tightest security in the world, however, led to him being invited into High Bridge by Sandra, who told him that he would be able to change the real world, instead of a virtual one. But he got distracted a little by Jasmine Sooza(nicknamed Jaz), who they had known each other a year ago before high school. But when Sandra said he would help change the world, they all didn't know how close they were at it. For one day, an attack led by Hysterica and Sarah Pattrel (who was unwilling and obedient to her pack at the time) attacked and bit or killed the students at a local dance at High Bridge Academy. He was among those who had been bitten and survived, along with Howen Stark Jasmine Sooza, Ian Williams, Marcos Sanchez, Zoe Wilde, and the Ramirez Twins. But by that night, it was a full moon, so their transformation had already started, but Sandra and Rachel had arrived to help them out in this situation and led them to a private house owned by the Darke family. Once things were settled in the morning, as well as an embarrassing moment when he and Jaz woke up, huddled together in the nude, Rachel and Sandra explained the situation to them, and explained to them the myths and facts of the Lycan race. After calmed down, Howard logically asked and deduced they should probably use the new life they've been given to better the world; something of which Sandra once promised him they would do. However, Lucien soon appeared and took control of them, forcing them against the Talbot Pack, but they all broke free fought against him alongside their former enemies. After the fight, Lucien escaped, and after much debate and a little tailoring with help from Kylie, the Darke Pack had been made, making them the second Wolf Pack in the Washington State, and allies of the Talbot Pack. Personality A hacker and genius, Howard cares most for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Computer Club and become an outcast otaku in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against the Talbot Pack, and is very protective of his laptop. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Tom unfortunately found out, Howard is extremely protective of this data and in turn his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Tom when he incidentally tripped and fell with his head against his computer. As for his friends/packmates, he’ll willingly strategize to victory for them, mostly because he states that they’ll fall apart without the right strategy or information. But all in all, he secretly feels lucky enough to be around a cool crowd with a strong minded leader like Sandra Darke, or a DJ as cool (and cute) as Jaz. Skills/Abilities Human *'Computer skills': Not to brag… well, he does brag that he’s a genius when it comes to a computer. In fact, it’s his life as he has become skilled at it so much, that it’s like he’s playing a piano until the ivory keys gleam with his fingers. Whether it’s accessing into high security, computer forgery, or letting loose a virus, he’s the one who can come through for the Darke Pack. *'Profiling': Mostly a hobby to his hacking, Howard himself is a pretty good profiler, which is the FBI's name for a Mindhunter. He can actually build a person's profile just by looking at them, as Mikey once joked that it was Sherlock Holmes' grandson, which Howard replied as a compliment. *'Hand-to-Hand combat': Howard is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, pinpointing a single strike to knock an opponent down, from the tallest of monstrous giants to the tiniest henchman. However, Howard lacks any true combat skill’s besides this and easily is the weakest link in actual strength among his pack, mainly relying on using stealth and sneak attacks. Lycan *'Zeta Werewolf' *'Optical Camouflage': Like all Zetas, he has an ability that comes from the mind. He can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing him to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to Howard. Relationships Howard's Relationships Gallery Howard Immerson, the Digital Profiler.JPG|Howard Immerson, the Digital Profiler Howard Immerson, human and Pack attire.JPG|Human Form Howard Immerson (Sherlock), Lycan and Pack attire.JPG|Lycan Form Voice Actor Steven Cannon Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Darke Pack